Justin Russo
*Max Russo |friends = *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Quinn Fabray *Gabe Howell *Jace Herondale *Raven Reyes *August Doww *Levi Percario |patronus = Eagle |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Russo family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army *Order of the Elementals *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement **Wizengamot Administration Services|adress = Russo Bunker|job = *Ministry of Magic employee *Wizengamot Administration Services employee}} Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo is the eldest of the Russo kids and is a full wizard like his younger sister Alex and brother Max. He's one of the most gifted wizarding students of recent times, creating his own spell, being able to use the Russo family wand with amazing success, and being well viewed by adults and professors, both mortal and magical. He is sorted in 1990 as a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Justin is best friends with Finn and is Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was a member of Hudbar's Army and became a member of the Order of the Elementals after he was graduated. He was roommates with Gabe. Justin began to work for the Ministry of Magic after graduation in the Wizengamot Administration Services. Biography Early life Justin was born to Jerry and Theresa Russo in Great Britain. He is the eldest out of the three Russo's. He is probably the favorite child because he does so well in school. Hogwarts years Justin was sorted into Ravenclaw during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. Fifth Year Physical Appearance Justin is a tall and handsome male with short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Personality and traits Justin is one of the most intelligent and posses vast knowledge, both of magical things, such as spellcraft and magical creatures, but also mathematics, history, robotic and geography. He's capable of built robots, water motors and mechanisms that simulate a flying carpet. His own knowledge makes him the chosen by his family to solve problems, like found excuses to hide magical affairs to protect magic from exposure. Justin is labeled by his own family to be kind and generous but also has a vengeful and naive side. He strongly believes in aliens and that the language spoken by the Alien Language Club is actual alien and not make 'em up. He's shown to be gullible as seen in Wizards Exposed, when Justin was interrogated by the government, he was manipulated into telling the truth about being a wizard by claiming to him that they found an alien transmission from actual aliens, but due to his obsession for aliens, he actually believed that the transmission was from actual aliens and in Who Will Be The Family Wizard when Justin actually thought he was disqualified from the Wizard competition and kept resenting Alex, but actually turned out to be another one of Crumbs' hidden tests to prove if they can live well without magic, and can sometimes self-centered, as proven when he found out that Alex was back in the competition and won a Wizard of the Year award and expressed his envy towards Alex's win, including when he and the family traveled back in time in the 50's with Harper and left her behind with Justin refusing to go back and get her back and refused to not rescue his best friend, Zeke, from a griffin to focus on the competition and likes to be the center of attention, being sometimes deceived when he's praised. Magical abilities and skills Relationship Family Alex Russo .]] The relationship between Alex and Justin is somewhat one of the closest relationships in the series. Alex and Justin are really close siblings, closer than the relationships with Max. Alex always confides in Justin, and when in a problem she turns to him, to help her undo a spell that went wrong. Justin has also shown to be caring and overprotective over Alex, such as in Wizards vs. Werewolves where he protects his sister from Mason. Max Russo Unknown. Good Friends Finn Hudson .]] Both Justin and Finn started to attend Hogwarts together in 1990 and met in their boats on their way to the castle. They both liked each other from the first moment they laid eyes on each other; they cracked jokes with each other while boating to the castle. When the sorting ceremony began in the Great Hall, they stood next to each other hoping that they'd be sorted into the same House. When Finn was sorted into Hufflepuff and Justin into Ravenclaw, they still meet each other in their free time and sit next to each other in classes. They became best friends and made Hogsmeade a meeting place where they go with other students. Thanks to Justin, Finn met the love of his life, Quinn Fabray, at the Ravenclaw Tower with whom he is now in a relationship with. When they both joined their respective Quidditch teams, they are willing to play the game without nepotism so when Hufflepuff plays against Ravenclaw, they both are fighting very hard to win the game. Brody Hudson Justin and Brody Hudson meet as soon as Finn letting to know each other in 1991 when Brody attends Hogwarts. Finn always talked a lot about Justin when he came home from his fist year, so Brody knew much stories about him. Justin being Finn's best friend makes him a part of the family, since Justin visit the Hudbar family often when Hogwarts is on a break. .]] Brody and Justin didn't share much time together at Hogwarts, not only because he is from Ravenclaw but also because he's from a year later. This doesn't mean the two dislikes the other, on the contrary. Brody and Justin get along well with each other. They often are seen together at the libary when Brody ask Justin information about something, or when Justin forces Brody to talk about how good he is at Quidditch when there's a game playing, since he is the Quidditch commentator. Patrick Dunbar .]] After Finn returned home from his first year at Hogwarts, all he talked about was Justin, his best friend who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Finn was so excited about him and told Patrick, Brody and Liam all the adventures the two had at school. Patrick immediately knew that his Ravenclaw best friend would be just as kind and sweet as Finn or else his stepbrother didn't want anything to do with him. All these stories made Patrick excited to meet him which happened when he finally arrived at Hogwarts during his first year. Finn immediately introduced Patrick and Brody to Justin in the Great Hall. Patrick admired the traits that Justin possessed and found him a nice person to be around. He never made fun of anyone and he's always so sweet and caring to people he holds dear. Being Finn's best friend, this automatically made Justin part of the Dunbar and Hudson families and he occasionally comes over to their house during the holidays to celebrate and relax. Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Seekers Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Justin Russo's possessions Category:Russo Family Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Quidditch players Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1990 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Half-bloods Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:1979 births